lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 57 - Saving Steven Star (Part 2, Sinking in Underwater)
Icy Steven's Castle, Dinner Room Big Daddy and Little Sister are discovering the ruins of the dinner room. Big Daddy:..... Little Sister: Mr. B look, i found this! (Founds a teddy bear) Can i keep it? Big Daddy:.... The heroes comes in Venis: So, it must be a Dinner Room, but covered in half of water. Deadpool: Don't worry, i have a diver suit, so i can swim and swim for fun! Blackrose: Where are doing serious Deadpool. Elsa: I never visited this room before. Scott: I thought this castle was frozen! Now there's water cane out of nowhere? Goku: I'm gonna get a new outfift, cause they are getting wet. Vegeta: Hph! I can fly, there no need to walk on the water. Sir Arthur: Hey look, is a stranger! Big Daddy turns Venis: Who are you? Why are you here!? Are you a member of Icy Steven? Answer it! Big Daddy:... Little Sister: Don't talk like that to Mr. B! Deadpool: Hey hey hey, come down little girl, i just want you to talk and..........oh my, your eyes! Venis: What happened to you? Snake Eyes:... Little Sister: ADAM. Venis: ADAM? Like Adam and Eve from the bible? Little Eyes: ADAM makes me invincible! Vegeta: I don't understand what the hell she is saying. Venis: My guess is that ADAM is a type of drug or something similar that makes a person invincible! Vegeta: Much like immortality huh? Big Daddy:... Vegeta: (Grabs Little Sister in the hand) Listen little girl, we won't have any troubles! Ok? (Throws the girl) Big Daddy:....!! (Goes in wrath) Little Sister: You made Mr. B angry! Vegeta: Mr. B? That guy in the suit? Oh well, i'm gonna rip it and see what's behind that helmet! Bloom: Vegeta, your cruel, you can't attack on a poor little girl, this is abuse! Vegeta: I don't care, i just want to fight and shut the hell up, ok? Bloom:.... Little Sister: Mr. B, kick their butts! Big Daddy:..... Playable Characters *Venis *Scott Pilgrim *Goku *Vegeta *Kite *Blackrose *Sylphie *Travis Touchdown *Takashi Komuro *Rosa Anarchy *Deadpool *Bruce Blazestar *Cole *Johnny Gat *Tecna *Bloom *Sky *Sir Arthur *Elsa *Snake Eyes *Big Daddy and Little Sister (After Big Baddy is defeated) *Aisha (After 11 enemies are defeated) Enemies Wave 1 *Big Daddy - 4000 HP *Little Sister - 1 HP (Don't attack her, or is Game Over) Wave 2 *10 Underwater Mets - 980 HP (45% of Defense) *6 Chowmein-Congas - 1320 HP *2 Ohumein-Congas - 2800 HP *Ohumein-Conga (Brown) - 3000 HP *Huge Hermit - 5500 HP *10 Oros Serpus - 1500 HP (After 11 enemies are defeated) *4 Oros Golts - 1700 HP (After 11 enemies are defeated) *Ein Belanos - 4200 HP (After 11 enemies are defeated) *Drei Belanos - 4100 HP (After 11 enemies are defeated) *SevenSeven - 3800 HP (After 11 enemies are defeated) *2 Squids - 2800 HP (After 17 enemies are defeated) *8 Sea Monsters - 1970 HP (After 17 enemies are defeated) *4 Elite Sea Monsters - 2410 HP (After 17 enemies are defeated) *Tritannus - 6500 HP (After 17 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters